Commercial bakeries typically, in the delivery of pies to supermarkets or retail outlets, employ a relatively large rectangular rack or container having a plurality of shelves which may be slid into or out of the container. The shelves are provided with openings which receive the pie pans and are vertically spaced within the rack or container so that a minimum, but adequate clearance is provided between pies on adjacent shelves. The racks customarily are mounted on wheels so that they may be easily moved between the delivery truck and the store.
Racks of the type described are quite expensive, require the provision of some means for restraining them against movement within the delivery truck, and require the provision of a power lift on the truck if deliveries are to be made to establishments which do not have a loading dock. Further, the entire rack must make a round trip into each store even if the rack is partially empty or the particular delivery requires only some, but not all of the pies contained in the rack.
The present invention is especially directed to a one piece stackable tray of thermo-plastic material which may be inexpensively produced in large quantities in an injection molding machine. Each tray will hold several individual pies and the trays are designed in a manner such that they may be stably stacked, one upon the other with adequate clearance between the pies in adjacent trays.